Phantom Hogwarts Way
by Bellatrix7
Summary: Hogwarts puts on their own version of Andrew Loyde Webber's Phantom of the Opera. Hermione snaggs a lead but who snaggs the part of the Opera Ghost? Complete
1. Audition

Disclaimer: Andrew Loyde Webber ownes the song in the fic. JKR ownes the character I owne the story.

* * *

Chapter one  
The Audition Surprise

Auditions for the Hogwarts performance of The Phantom of the Opera were underway. Teachers and students alike were trying out for every character. Ginny Weasley auditioned for the lovely Meg Gerri. While Harry who well could not sing to save his life auditioned for the part of Raul. Ron also auditioned for Raul's part and was surprisingly good. However, the student surprise was truly found in Hermione. Having seen the play twice when she went to New York City to visit a cousin she knew all the songs. She had practiced them over and over again in the Room of Requirements just to see if she could mimic the melodious tones that had come from the young woman who played Christine Daee. When Hermione signed her name on the audition list Harry and Ron both laughed but she was not fooling around.

She entered the audition with her head held high. Professor Flitwick the school's choir director sat in front of her in a tall chair atop a few large books.

"Hermione, can you sing Think of Me? It is the first main song that Christine Daee sings alone," the tiny professor squeaked.

"Professor, I do not mean any disrespect but do you mind if I sing the song Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again?"

"No, go right ahead."

Hermione stepped closer to the music stand where her music magically appeared. She looked up and over at Luna Lovegood who sat at the piano ready to play the music that had likewise appeared in front of her. "Um Luna, I would like to sing with out the piano if that's okay with everyone."

"Fine dear, go on," Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione took a deep breath looked at the music then up at the back of the room where she spotted Professor Snape hiding in the back listening. Instantly she looked back down.

"You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . ."

Hermione looked up now.

"Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ."

She began to move away from the music stand, for what good is a sheet of music if you do not know how to read notes. Luckily Hermione knew all the notes to the song so it did not matter one way or the other.

"Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

"Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

"Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

"Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

"No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye."

Hermione finished nearly out of breath. She looked up a few of the students in the room where gapping at her in awe. Most, however, were applauding her. Hermione caught sight of Snape who was still in the back of the room. He too was in awe at the voice she possessed but nevertheless he was applauding.

Professor Flitwick stood on his chair and squeaked to everyone in the hall, "We will not be auditioning any more girls for the part of Christine Daee, for we have found our Miss Daee in Miss Granger."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Ginny ran towards her and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Now, for the rest of you the casting list will be posted up tomorrow for the parts that have not yet been assigned," Professor Flitwick squeaked as a few students got up and out of their seats.

Hermione and Ginny left chattering pleasantly about the day and what they were going to do now that she was in the school's play. The girls left with almost not a care in the world, yet Hermione could not help but feel eyes upon her back as she left.

* * *

I have the next Chapter written but I am not done editing it. So reviews may speed up the editing process. 


	2. The Cast Shock

* * *

Chapter Two 

Casting Surprise

The Cast:  
Christine Daae- Hermione Granger  
Meg Giry- Ginny Weasley  
Madame Giry - Minerva McGonagall  
Vicompte Raoul de Chagny- Ron Weasley  
La Carlotta- Romilda Vane  
Piangi- Vincent Crabbe  
Andre- Harry Potter  
Firmen-Draco Malfoy  
Passarino- Colin Creevy  
Porter- Denis Creevy  
Auctioneer- Horace Slughorn  
Ballet Tarts- Lavender Brown  
Pavarti Patil  
Reyer: Dean Thomas  
Lefevre: Blaise Zambini

Erik(The Phantom) - _Severus Snape_

Ginny Weasley scanned the list that hung in the common room. "Oh I got the part!" he shrieked. "Harry is playing Andrea, Draco is Firmen, Madam Gerri is McGonagall, Raul is… ha Ron, Carlotta is Romilda Vane extremely apropos, Piangi is Crabb, Passarino is Colin Creevy, Porter is Denis Creevy, the Auctioneer is Slughorn, the two Ballet Tarts are Lavender and Pravati, and the Phantom is… oh Merlin…"

"What who is it? It's not like it's a Slytherine right?" Ginny shrugged at this and stepped aside to allow Hermione the chance to see who was to play the man obsessed with her. Hermione scanned the notice until she got to the name Erik or the Phantom. Slowly she read the name that followed… her eyes opened wide when she finally realized that the role opposite her was being played by Severus Snape. "WHAT!"

She tore the notice off of the cork board and bounded out of the portrait hole. As she passed people they gave her confused looks some asked her what was wrong, but she did not answer one way or the other. Hermione rounded the corner of one corridor into the wing which held the entire DADA curriculum. Standing in front of the large doors of the DADA classroom Hermione contemplated going in. Finally her anger got the better of her and she did not knock on the door like a polite student would, no, she barged right through the oak doors of the classroom. It was empty save for Snape and she stood there staring at him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How on Earth could you have auditioned for the Phantom?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I auditioned for the role because I knew you where Christine, or maybe I auditioned beforehand and just lucked out in getting the part. Take your pick," he sneered. He began to close the distance between them and Hermione felt her cheeks go hot. Why did she have to like him. Yes, she liked him… a lot.

"I pick the latter."

"I thought you would. Did you get your copy of the script yet? Mine arrived only a minute before you so rudely arrived."

"I got mine after the audition yesterday. But why are you trying to change the subject?"

"Because this conversation is just a little uncomfortable," Snape retorted back at Hermione. She however only nodded.

Making her way to the door she said, "I guess I will see you then at practice tonight after dinner. I believe Professor Flitwick wishes to do a complete run through of the show with everyone there. So um… it would be prudent for you to be there." Hermione backed out of the classroom and left Snape completely alone.


	3. Practice

Chapter three  
Practice

After dinner that night Hermione went up to her room to retrieve her copy of the script and also Ron's who was the laziest Gryffindor of the Year hands down. She then made her way down to Professor Flitwick's office where she found a note on the door directing her to the Teachers Lounge. When she got there the rest of the cast was lined up at the piano with the exception of Snape. Each were being handed a sheet of music to Masquerade. Hermione went and stood next to Ginny.

"Ah Miss Granger, I would like you to stand next to Professor Snape. Thank you," the little Flitwick squeaked as he handed her a rose with a black ribbon tied about it. "I see you have Mr. Weasley's script."

Hermione nodded and handed it to Ron. She then made her way to where Snape stood.

"First I would like us to perform the Little Lotte scene. Ron Hermione please, if you will." Hermione and Ron both stepped over into an area which was set aside for any performing.

Hermione sat down and Ron Stood where a red line was in the shape of a door. Professor Flitwick said begin and Ron stepped over the line.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," Ron said as he stopped into the area that had been set as Christine's room. "Little Lotte thought 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?' "

Hermione smiled as she turned on her stool and said, "Raul."

" 'Or of riddles or frocks?' "

"Those picnics in the attic."

" 'Or of Chocolates?' "

"Father playing the violin."

Ron moved closer and knelt beside Hermione looking up at her.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north."

"No. What I love best Lotte said. Is when I am asleep in my bed,"

Hermione took a quick breath for the next few lines she would have to sing.

"And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

They both sang together now,

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

They hugged as directed. Then Ron said as Raul,

"You sang like and angel tonight."

"Father said: 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, Father is dead, Raul. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh… no doubt of it. And now we go to supper,"

Ron said as he rose from his spot on the floor where he had been kneeling.

"No, Raul. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well, then I shan't keep you up late."

"Raul, no."

"You must change. I'll order my carriage two minutes, Little Lotte."

"No, Raul. Wait!"

Ron walked over the red line again and the scene was done.

Hermione stayed seated and Ron went back to the spot next to her.

"Very good, you two. Very good indeed. No doubt you have practiced. The only thing I can say right now is Ron you need to speaking more on the side of Hermione so that we can hear you better." Professor Flitwick thumbed through his copy of the scrip and found another scene to do. "Now, Professor Snape, please come here. You and miss Granger will be performing a scene that is almost entirely singing. Please turn to page twenty of your script to I Remember and Stranger Than You Dreamt It."

Hermione stood this time and walked over to a bed that now lay in the middle of the floor which she laid down in. Snape moved the stool Hermione had been on and sat down.

"Go ahead you two."

Hermione sat up and looked around. She began to slowly walk towards Snape as she sang, "I remember there was mist ...  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ...

"There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man ..."

She now was right next to Snape who was shorter then her for he was sitting on the stool.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?"

Hermione put her hands on his face where the mask would be and in one motion removed her hands.

Snape's own hand flew up to the area and with the other softly shoved Hermione to the floor not wanting to hurt her at all. He then sang in what seemed like a rage of fury.

"Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!  
You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?

Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper - now you cannot ever be free!"

He began to slow down now not seeming as angry.

"Damn you ...  
Curse you ...

"Stranger than you dreamt it -  
can you even dare to look or bear to  
think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who  
burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly ...  
secretly ...

"But, Christine ...

"Fear can  
Turn to love - you'll learn to see,  
to find the man behind the monster: this ..."

Now he had made his way back around the stage area and sat beside Hermione on the floor who looked at him with eyes full of pity.

"repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly ...  
secretly ...

"Oh, Christine ..."

After a moment of silence between to two Hermione made a motion of returning the mask which Snape took and placed back upon his face. Getting up he said, "Come we must return… those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

"Scene and end of practice. Brilliant both of you marvelous. Great stage presence and oh now wonder I have you two for the parts. Wonderful, Severus, I just want you to be a bit more furious with Miss Granger. And Miss Granger, try to cry if possible. You are supposed to be extremely upset. Thank you everyone, practice is tomorrow again after dinner. Good evening," Professor Flitwick squeaked as people began to leave.


	4. Kissing Problem

Yeah, you know the deal I dont really own any of this.

* * *

Chapter four  
Kissing Problem

There was a knock on the head girl's door. It was about ten at night and students were no longer allowed out of their houses unless accompanied by a teacher or teacher note. Hermione had been reading through her script when the knock sounded. She was already in her night gown and did not wish to be seen like this.

"Just a minute," Hermione said as she moved to get her white silk robe and white slippers. She made her way to the door and opened it. "Yes…" Who she found standing there was not who she expected it was not a student or her Head of House, but instead there stood Hogwarts very own Phantom… Professor Snape. "Professor Snape, what on Earth are you doing here for?"

"Do you realize that we have to kiss? Twice in fact and both seem to be on the passionate side of the scale if you ask me."

"Yes Professor Snape I did realize that we had to kiss. But please both times are staged… and we don't even really need to touch each other's lips." When Snape looked at her skeptically she said, "Trust me I tried this before with my friend Rodger back home. Well that's a bad example. He was tripped and ended up falling into me. My lips broke his fall. That's totally beside the point; it would have worked if he had not gotten tripped. Besides, during that part of the play the only other character onstage is Ron's character, but he's tied up to a gate so we don't have to worry about him tripping either of us." He still looked at her skeptically. "Oh Merlin if only you were not such a skeptic all the bloody time! Here let me show you."

They both stepped close to each other. Hermione tilted her head back and he moved his closer to her's. She moved her head so that her nose touched his cheek ever so softly. They stood there for a moment then stepped away. Hermione pointed to her mirror with her wand and muttered something under her breath. In an instant the images of them were on it and Snape breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that it did indeed look as if they were kissing.

* * *

I would like to take this moment to tell you guys that I really love reviews. Oh yeah and sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter is longer and filled with good crap that totally makes you love this pairing. 


	5. Point of No Return

AN: By now i think everyone should know the deal... I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER or THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I simply rent them for awhile.

* * *

Chapter five  
Point of No Return

The next day while wandering through the corridors Hermione heard numerous song being sung. Ginny was singing Angel of Music. Both Harry and Draco were singing Notes the entire day. Ron sang All I Ask of You. Romilda Vane was doing horribly with her rendition of Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh. And she herself sang Point of no return.

The day seemed to speed by. McGonagall gave a minimal amount of homework, Flitwick did not give any work, and surprisingly Snape only assigned a one page essay on the potency of a bezoar after being attacked by a dementor. The essay was the dumbest thing he had ever assigned, for she knew as well as he did that a bezoar does nothing to help you after a dementor attack.

Soon dinner was over and Hermione was on her way to the teacher's lounge for another practice. This time she was the second performer there. Romilda Vane stood at the piano with her song in hand. The girl took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Serafimo - away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh!  
Haha, Haha...  
Time I tried to get a better half!  
Poor fool, he doesn't know!  
Hoho, Hoho...  
If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"

At that moment Snape walked in shortly followed by Ginny Weasley and the rest of the cast.

Knowing it was now his line Snape said,

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Ginny Weasley followed up with her line,

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera."

"It's him,"

Hermione almost breathed while looking at Snape. She realized she had been staring and averted her eyes.

"Your part is silent, little toad,"

Romilda said while pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad,"

Snape said almost to no one.

"Maestro, de capo porfavore,"

Romilda said. She then began to sing again,

"Serafimo, away with this pretence!  
You cannot speak, but kiss me in my croak...  
Poor fool, he makes me laugh -  
Hahahahaha!  
Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak"

"Scene," squeaked Flitwick and everyone took a seat in a chair. "Today I wish to have everyone practice Notes. Well, everyone but Hermione and Severus. I would like you two to go into another room and practice Point of No Return."

Hermione gathered her things and followed Snape out of the room. The turned the corner a few time and were at the DADA class room. They moved a few desks out of the way and marked the stage lines with a glowing blue rim. They looked at each other and Hermione stepped off stage where she was to come in from, and Snape stepped behind a line where he was to come from the looked at each other again and nodded.

Hermione stepped over her line and began to sing while walking.  
"No thoughts  
within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within her heart  
but dreams of love!"

She sat down on the floor where she was.

Snape slowly stepped out from behind his line and began to sing as well.

"You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ."

Hermione looked at him and he raised a finger to his lips she looked away and up at the wall where Box Five would be.

"I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . ."

Slowly Hermione rose. And slowly he approached her.

"Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make-believe  
are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of 'if' or 'when' -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

"What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?"

He was now holding her one arm around the waist and one holing the neck.

"What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?"

They now looked at each other. He began to lead her stage right.

"Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?"

They parted.

"Beyond the point  
of no return . . ."

Hermione now sang.

"You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

"I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

"I've decided,  
decided . . .

"Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

"When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?"

Together they sang,

"Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ."

The song was over and they held each other there for a period where no words were needed but they both knew that the one holding them was the right person for them.

* * *

AN: OOHHHHHH did you expect that one coming? They like each other... but what will happen next. Will Ron get pissed off? Will Ginny find out like she always does? Or wil it just not work out? Well, here's an idea when the next chapter is up read it.


	6. Yes, I Meant It

DiscalaimerI do not own Harry Potter or the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Chapter six  
Yes I Meant It

Minutes latter they stepped away from their embrace only to look at each other for a moment. Then as if gravity called them together they kissed. It wasn't staged as Hermione had demonstrated earlier, but a real kiss. A slow lasting kiss that would remain etched in both of their memories. It was becoming a bit passionate when the door of the class room opened. However, they did not hear for they were too busy.

Someone cleared their throat from somewhere neat the door and Snape and Hermione parted.

"We… we were just practicing the kissing scene. After all it is only two scenes away from Point of No Return," Hermione offered as an explanation to who ever it was.

"I would prefer, Hermione, if you left me out of what ever you to be doing," said Ginny Weasley from the door. "Professor Flitwick wants both of you back in the teachers' lounge we are going to practice a few more scenes."

Hermione looked at Snape and he nodded. They both followed anyway. Ginny's back was to them and Hermione and Snape were mouthing different words to each other. Hermione was the first, "Did you mean that kiss?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, Hermione, I meant that kiss."

"That wasn't just practice for the stage one?"

"No it wasn't. Stop worrying."

"I will."

"Did you mean that kiss?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good."

They turned a corner and were at the door to the teacher's lounge. Ginny opened the door and they entered.

"Okay I want every one to gather around and we are going to try the sequence to Hannibal," Flitwick said and everyone did as they were told.

Romilda:  
This trophy from our saviors, from our saviors from the enslaving force of Rome!

Raven claw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, Slytherine girls:  
With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!

Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, Slytherine boys:  
The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!

ALL:  
Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!

Crabbe:  
Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp

Dean Thomas:  
Gentlemen, gentlemen...

Blaise Zambini:  
Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal".

Dean:  
Monsieur Lefevre, I am rehearsing.

Blaise Zambini:  
Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen,  
Please if I could have your attention, thank you.

As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement.  
I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen  
Who now own the Opera Popularize, Monsieur Richard Firming and Monsieur Gilles Andre.

Draco:  
And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicente de Chancy

Ron:  
My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Popularize

Blaise Zambini:  
Vicente, Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.  
And Signor Uvalde Piangi.

Ron:  
An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal.  
I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur.

Dean:  
Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more if you please, signor.

Romilda:  
He loves me!

McGonagall:  
We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur

Draco:  
I see why, especially that little blonde angel.

McGonagal:  
My daughter, Meg Giry.

Harry:  
And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust.

McGonagall:  
Christine Daaé, promising talent, Monsieur Firmin, very promising.

Harry:  
Daaé, you say? No relation to the famous Swedish violinist?

McGonagal:  
His only child, orphan at 7, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory.

Draco:  
An orphan, you say!

McGonagall:  
I think of her as a daughter myself. Please, gentlemen if you would step this way.

Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, Slytherine boys and girls:  
Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!

Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, Slytherine boys and girls with Crabbe and Romilda:  
The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

Romilda:  
All day! All they want is the dancing! Well, I hope your new patron is as excited by dancing girls as you two. Because I will not be singing!

Harry:  
Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of "Hannibal"?

Romilda:  
Yes, but I have not my costume for act three. Because someone not finish it!

Draco:  
Perhaps if Signora...

Romilda:  
Yes...Yes...Monsieur Reyer?

Dean:  
If my diva commands.

Romilda:  
Yes I do.

Dean:  
Senora.

Romilda:  
Maestro.  
(Begins to sing too high as the character should)

Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.  
When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be(falls as instructed)

"Scene," piped a little voice and everyone left.

* * *

If you liked the chapter leave a review if not leave a review. I like them even the not so nice ones. They're all okay. For about the next four chapters or so they should be coming out in quick succession but then the process will get slower, 'cause after like chapter 10 I don't have eany more already typed chapters so bear with me. 


	7. Point Well Taken

Yeah yeah yeah you know the deal by now I dont own Harry Potter there are no Phantom situations in this chapter so deal with it... please. :)

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Point Well Taken

Every one left the teachers lounge and all of them were heading back to their rooms. The Gryffindors went towards the towers while Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs went another way, and the Slytherines went to the dungeons. Hermione was walking in the direction of her own rooms when she heard the familiar sound of someone walking behind her. Instinctively she pulled her wand out slowly. Then when she was sure she was ready she turned on her heel only to see Severus Snape standing no more then a meter away.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"Of course what is it you want to talk about?"

"Us," was the only word he said and Hermione knew exactly what was meant by the word us.

"What is there to talk about. I thought both of our lips cleared that up. It's obvious that both of us have feelings for each other. And if you are unsure then get over here and kiss me again and you'll see that you meant everything and that where is no problem with 'us'"

"Hermione, you know this can't go on."

"Why the Hell not? I'm bloody eighteen that means that in both worlds, muggle and magic, I am legal! Which means you shouldn't worry about us being seen together."

"But people will talk," Snape said while closing the distance between them.

"Let them Bloody talk!"

"But they'll assume that I'm giving you an outstanding in my class because we are together."

"Well, Severus Snape, when people assume they make assess out of me and you! Besides its not like I wasn't getting an outstanding in your class anyway."

"Point well taken. We'll let them talk." The distance between them finally was closed and they kissed for the second time. The world seemed to slow around them and nothing really mattered anymore.

* * *

Heads up next chapter is a warning to all teenage girls to not do. I struggled with this particular disease and I want to send a message through the foolish acts inwhich Hermione will perform in the following chapter. I do realize that she will be sort of ok really out of character, but bear with me because Severus is going to be a freaking hero in the next chapter:) 


	8. NOT HUNGERY

So did you guys rack your brains to figure out what disease Hermione had? All House MD fans were probably on the House website looking for possibilities well I beet those were wrong, because my best friend Ginny (ironic isn't it that my bestfriend's name would be Ginny) tried to figure it out by rewatching all house episodes to date that concerned teenage girls. Which means she watched like 20 episodes, but that's her problem. I hope you enjoy it, and oh yeah I do not own Harry Potter:)

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Not Hungry

(nowdoyouknowwhatshehas?)

Hermione sat at breakfast in the great hall only picking at her food she had lost all appetite. Severus had noticed this a few days prior to this particular day, when she declined a chocolate frog at practice from Ginny Weasley. He was not the only one concerned about this. She had lost a few pounds and had to get her costumes for the production refitted. Her uniform was now becoming loose and her face was not quite as full.

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin are you doing to yourself?" Harry hissed at her one morning.

"What do you mean?" She asked her voice dripping with suspicion.

"You're bloody starving yourself! Are you okay?" Ron inquired sounding just about as concerened as he could probably get.

"I'm fine. Just not very hungry I guess. I have to go to the library. Potions paper I need to work on." She lied, for she had finnished that paper the day it was given out _**last week**_.With out another word she left the table leaving her plate **_completely_** _**untouched**_. The boys paid her no mind, but Severus certainly did.

He excused himself from the teachers' table and left not through the back but between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables and out through the doors that Hermione had left from. On the seventh step leading to the library lay Hermione with half lidded eyes and an expression of pain etched upon her delicate features. Severus rushed to her side and gently lifted her head into his strong hands.

"Severus, please forgive me."

"Why do I need to forgive you, Hermione, what have you done?"

"I did this... to myself. I didn't eat. I... I over exerted myself. I slipped and didn't grab hold of the railing knowing that I would probably fall to my..." she didn't finish the thought for she went into a coughing fit and fainted.

"No, Hermione no, don't do this. Hermione, listen to me don't let go I'm going to get help." He lifted her into his arms and rushed up the stairs as carefully as he could with his love limp in his arms. When he reached the doors to the Hospital wing he laid Hermione on one of the beds and called for Poppy.

"Severus, what's the... oh my what happened to the poor girl?"

"She was starving herself, after not listening to those to friends of her's about how she should eat more she ran out of breakfast and fainted on the stairs. She was conscious when I found her. She told me that she was unable to catch hold of the railing and fell down a bit of stairs. Poppy she needs immediate medical attention."

"Since when do you care so much for the well being of Gryf... Oh I see. You have mutual feelings for Miss Granger?" When he didn't answer she knew that she was correct. There was a bit more of a pause then she said, "I'll do what I can and inform you immediately as to her condition. I won't say any thing else. I promise."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"You should go and I should get started on helping Miss Granger here."

Severus left the room but stayed close by the Hospital for the remainder of the day just... waiting.

* * *

I have a feeling I am going to get a bit of mixed reviews at this chapter... I'm prbably right. 


	9. Yes, Sir

AN: Plaese don't like go absolutly ape after that last chapter. I realise Miss Granger was rather out of character but it is just to show you that eating disorders are serious and you should seek help if you have one. Take it from someone who knows. Anyways... I dont bloody own Harry Potter so I am not infringing upon any bodies rights.

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Yes, Sir 

"What the Hell did you do to her you Greasy-Dungeon-Rat?" Shouted Ron whose facial color no matched his hair.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, for use of language to a teacher, Mr. Weasley and ten points to Gryffindor for loyalty to a friend," Snape said the last part murmured so that Ron and Harry were not sure if they had heard correctly. "I didn't do anything to Herm... Miss Granger. It was entirely her own fault. For such a know-it-all you would think that she would know not to starve herself."

Secretly Harry and Ron agreed so they did not say anything to Snape. They stayed quiet. Harry twiddled his fingers and Ron counted the stone tiles on the floor of the hallway. Severus stood by the door every now and again trying to get a look at Hermione. She still was laying on the hospital bed looking like an angel in pain. His heart ached to see her like this. Why did she have to be like this?

A few hours after Ron had yelled like a mad man at Severus, Poppy came out of the Hospital Wing's doors and asked for Snape to come in unaccompanied.

"Well? How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's awake and aware of what happened. Do you know that her little falling down the stairs was attempted suicide?"

"She did try to tell me that. Can I see her."

"Yes. She's been asking for you. I think it would be good if it were only you today. Too many people would not be the best idea for Miss Granger at the moment. I'll figure something out to tell the boys. Go in," Poppy said before going to tell Harry and Ron that they could not see their best friend at the moment.

Severus entered the curtained area where Hermione was in her pajamas and resting. She smiled when he came in. He sat next to her and took her hand in his giving it a soft kiss. "Don't you ever try to do something stupid like that ever again. Do you hear me Miss Granger?"

"Yes Sir. Loud and clear. May I just say that the worried-out-of-my-mind- look suits you quiet well."

"And the quiet-dreamer-look is quite flattering on you, My Dear."

Hermione tried to laugh but went into another coughing fit. Alarmed that he could be causing her pain, Severus put a calming hand upon her forehead. This calmed her down enough for her to say, "Why don't you leave all the formalities at the curtain and just kiss me?" His reply to her was a soft kiss on her cheek to which she turned so that her lips would meet his.

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Well there was that time that I wanted the Goose that laid the Golden Egg and my dad didn't get it for me, but other then that... yeah pretty much."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"I love you too." They kissed again then in a fleeting moment the curtains were drawn back they were barely able to get out of what would have been a very odd position when Professor McGonagall came storming in.

"Severus? Since when do you ever visit a student in the hospital wing? Last time you did you were in your sixth year and it was because something happened to Miss Evans. Oh I see."

"Professor McGonagall, Sev... Prof..."

"Giving you your homework correct?"

"Yes," Hermione and Severus said in unison.

"I'll be leaving now. Miss Granger, do not forget that I am expecting those assignments that I gave Madam Pomfry for you on my desk by Friday no latter."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Oh yeah Snape was nice! I always thought he had some compassion within him just odd he would be nice to Weasley. He was mean to Ron about Hermione to hide their relationship. There will definiatly be more Phantom in the next chapter, which will take a while to get up because it actually is not written yet. 


	10. On With The Show

Okay, I know that people wish to know why Hermione would starve herself. She felt self concious about her weight infront of many people while wearing very formfitting outfits so she really wanted to lose weight however she did not really think the right way and there for lost it the wrong way. I just dont have enough time to put that info into the story. So enjoy the new chapters and keep the reviews coming. I want to reach 30 so please help me with that. And now On With The Show...

* * *

Chapter Ten

On With The Show

Ginny did not leave Hermione's side once she left the Hospital Wing. This simple action alone almost forced Hermione into eating regular meals.

By Friday morning before breakfast no less she had handed in her assignments to Severus and was refitted into her costumes for the first dress rehearsal. The rehearsal took place on the Quidditch Pitch on a stage that had been constructed for the show. The teams' changing rooms were changed into dressing rooms and everything looked absolutely perfect.

Hermione walked into her dressing room for the first time that Friday. She was the only one that had not gotten the chance to decorate hers so naturally she walked in with a box filled with memorabilia. She had expected whitewashed walls and a big mirror in front of a normal teacher's chair. So when she walked into a pink and gold room with flowers every where and a pink cushioned chair she nearly dropped her box. Instead she walked over to a white sofa where she put the box down and then she went to inspect everything. Her costumes where already in her room in order of wearing. She looked at her dress for the first major song of hers "Think of Me". The dress was a silverish white with crystal like sequences sewn into it in patterns of roses and stars. Her next dress was the one for "Angel of Music" reprise and "Phantom of the Opera" it was a white night gown with a corseted bodice and long flowing skirt. A white robe with gold embroidery hung next to it. With every outfit she looked more and more amazed at the precise design that had to have been used to make the dress or costume.

On the mirror of her dressing room hung pictures of the way she needed her hair and makeup for each scene. She noticed that some of the outfits she would need to either apprate or change in one of the extra dressing rooms backstage.

With a mere fifteen minutes until show time Hermione got into her slave girl outfit for Hannibal and did her hair and make up as well. On her stomach she magically placed a dried hennah tattoo of a stars and a moon around her navel like all the other slave girls would need to do. She looked through the dressing room and noticed a letter from someone in the corner of her mirror that she had not seen before.

Slowly, Hermione walked over to her mirror where she took the letter. It was in an elegant script that curved across the page as if it were written by an angel.

My Dearest Hermione,

I know that it is bad luck in theatre to wish someone luck, so break a leg.

I want you to know that when you sign I can hardly think of my own lines and lyrics, for it is as if you take me into heaven just by the sound of your voice.

I love you and would never dream of hurting you ever.

Love always and forever,

Severus

Hermione held the note to herself and concentrated on her love. She wanted him to know that she would always love him no matter what. Being so lost in her love she did not realize that it was time to go on. Ginny went and knocked on the door to Hermione's room, which brought Hermione out of her trance.

"Hermione, its time to go backstage the play is starting. Um, do you need help with those costumes?"

"Yes, I do thanks." Hermione handed Ginny her Think of Me costume and her Phantom of the Opera costume. She took her make up and hair supplies.

They arrived at the stage just as the curtain opened for Ginny's first scene the Auction.

Slughorn stood on top of a box with a podium in front of him.

"Sold. Your number sir? Thank you.

Lot 663 then, ladies and gentlemen:

A poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau.

Showing here.

Do I have ten francs?

Five then, Five I am bid.

Six, seven.

Against you, sir, seven. Eight.?

Eight once. Selling twice.

Sold, to Monsieur Lefevre. Thank you very much."

Blaise walked up to the podium and took the poster from Slughorn while hading him the "eight francs."

"Lot 678: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the production of 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer.

Ten francs for this.

Ten, thank you. Ten still.

Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen I am bid.

Going at fifteen.

Your number sir?

Lot 476:ladies and gentlemen:

A papier-mâché musical box

In the shape of a barrel organ.

Attached, the figure of a monkey

In Persian robes, playing the cymbals.

This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre,

Still in working order, ladies and gentlemen.

Showing here.

May I commence at fifteen francs?

Fifteen thank you.

Yes, twenty from you, sir, thank you very much.

Madame Giry, twenty-five, thank you, Madame

Twenty-five I am bid.

Do I hear thirty?

Thirty. And thirty-five?

Selling at thirty francs, then.

Thirty once, thirty twice.

Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny.

Thank you sir."

In the background a recording of Ron's voice played,

"A collector's piece indeed...

every detail exactly as she said...

Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead..."

Slughorn spoke again over the music in the background,

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces.

Some of you may recall the strange affair

of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained.

We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the

very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster.

Our workshops have repaired it and wired

parts of it for the new electric light

Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago

with a little illumination, gentlemen."

Three seventh years and Hagrid got up from their seats behind Slughorn and Began to pull a rope that then lifted a beautiful chandelier that lit up as it rose and changed the scenery from a dusty old opera house to a beautiful new one with gold embellishment and many people in costumes for Hannibal.


	11. The Review

This was actually the longest you guys had to wait for a chapter, but it is up it's only a little over 500 words, but good nonetheless. I do not own harry Potter so please, stop asking for my bloody autograph! Jk, JKR owns it.

* * *

Chapter 11

The Reviews

The next day Hermione received the Daily prophet with her breakfast. She had been interviewed immediately follow the performance the previous night and the writer said that the article would be in that morning's paper.

She flipped through the boring stuff that didn't have anything in the least to do with her and finally go to the article about the play.

The Phantom at Hogwarts

By: Emilie Bliss

Just last night Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry performed Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. The music of the night has since then been ringing through my ears. Professor Severus Snape was amazing as the Phantom. His voice was almost like none other I had ever heard before. Ronald Weasley was incredible as the part of Raul the breathtakingly handsome Viscount who's love for the leading lady is strong enough to with stand the Phantom's intervening. The cast in general was amazing.

I was actually able to get in an interview with Miss Hermione Granger after the show. Miss Granger has been known as the know-it-all of Hogwarts since her first year and now she is the Head Girl. When she agreed to this interview I was thrilled. Miss Granger said, "This is my first major show. Sure, I did little shows when I was in muggle school, but that's nothing compared. It actually reminds me of the Broadway show in New York," Miss Granger exclaimed in one of the most thrilled voices I have ever heard, "We had practice almost every night since the casting and since then I hear tell of some inter cast romances," she blushed as she said this, "but I cant say who these said romances are between. I think the couple would kill me if I even thought of telling anyone about their fling."

The previous week we had received reports from a certain little bug that Miss Granger had not been feeling quite herself. When asked Hermione offered an explanation. "Last week I had had a loss of appetite. I had been brought to the hospital wing after passing out by a fellow cast mate. Madam Pomfrey said that I should be fine and recently I have been feeling a lot better."

And we are all thrilled that she has been feeling better as opposed to last week. The entire cast and crew did a marvelous job on the show and I do suggest that if you are already a Phantom fan that you should go see the show.

Hermione looked at the review and smiled. They didn't portray her as anything she didn't want them to. She had always been a bit conscious about what reporters say about her ever since the Rita Skeeter episode. She looked up at the teacher's table wondering if Severus had read the article yet and as she looked at him their eyes met.

He mouthed the words, "Meet me out side by the entrance doors now." Hermione looked at him in near astonishment, but never along she just nodded.

Severus got up and left out through the door behind the teacher's table, and Hermione excused herself from the Gryffindor table taking a doughnut when Ginny and Harry both glared at her.

* * *

I really like reviews people. 


	12. Interview problems

Hey guess what, its short but good here's that little conversation that Hermione and Sev were bound to have after that article in the Daily Prophet. Oh yeah I dont own any of this.

* * *

CH 12

Interview Problems

Hermione walked through the double doors of the Great Hall and out side. She nearly bumped into Severus whom she had not seen there.

"Did you read your interview?" Snape said with a bit of a cross look on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too. I slept like a rock, thank you. And how did you sleep last night, dear?"

"This is not the time for your games, Hermione. You mentioned our little romance to the Daily Prophet. Are you out of your mind?" The look on his face was the most serious one she had ever seen before, so she let out a ream of laughter. "Hermione, I don't see what's so bloody funny about this."

"Oh no Severus, I mentioned a cast romance true, but I dint mention which one. Ginny and Harry are together. They got together around the same time we did. I was referring to them…" Severus gave her a serious look again, "Okay, I was also talking about us, but everyone will think that it is Harry and Ginny… not us. I promise.'

"You bloody well better be right. I swear, Hermione, if you are wrong about his I will-" He was cut off by her lips capturing his in a soft kiss.

They broke it only to get a bit of air and when he went in for another one she stopped him by putting a slender finger on his thin lips. "I have a potions paper that's due tomorrow that I need to check."

"I'm sure your Professor wouldn't mind it being late."

"Honestly, I'm sure that if he didn't mind it being late someone would check him into Saint Mungos to make sure there wasn't any brain damage. Severus, I need to go."

He kissed her one more time and let her slip off through the castle and up towards the Gryffindor Tower. How could she have such an effect on him?


	13. Something There

Okay it hasent been more then a day since I posted the last chapter, but heres the new one. I do not own Harry Potter or The Phantom of the Opera. If I did I would be RICH!

* * *

Chapter 13

Something There

Hermione sat in the Head Girl dorm finishing up her homework when there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. Thinking it was Severus merely trying to annoy her she opened it saying, "Sev, I told you before I need to finish that potions paper." But when she opened it she wasn't greeted by the scent on sandalwood and fresh brewed potions but instead by the scent of ink and fake leather.

She saw none other then that pain in the arse beetle that she had long gotten rid of three years ago. "Dear girl, who pray tell is this 'Sev' fellow that you mistook me for?"

"Rita, I wouldn't tell you if you paid me a million galleons. And seeing how you are probably writing for a chance at the Prophet I doubt you have a sickle let alone a million galleons. So if you don't mind I need to finish my homework then met Professor Snape and the rest of the cast to practice some more."

"Now why on earth would you only mention Snape's name and yet refer to everyone else by 'the rest of the cast'?"

Now, she was beginning to piss Hermione off. "If you don't mind I am going back into my room now to owl the Ministry of Magic about a certain pest who has been an illegal animeagus for Merlin only knows how long." She was about to close the door when Rita turned on her heel and headed off in the direction of the front doors.

Hermione walked down to the Quiditch Pitch with one of her costumes on and walke dup on stage only to see Rita talking to Severus who seemed to have one of his "Leave me alone or I will not hesitate to HEX you looks", 'Oh well, let her get hexed,' Hermione thought as she walked up to Professor Flitwick.

The tiny wizard told him to go to Severus who had directions for her.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said as she walked up to him.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Rita raised an eyebrow and walked off into the shadows.

"Professor Flitwick told me that you had directions for me?"

"Yes, we are going to practice the scene after past the point of no return."

"But, that's the scene that we kiss in and that beetle woman is here."

"Staged dear, its all an act. Or at least that's what she'll think."

Hermione nodded and in no time she was dressed in a wedding gown and on stage with only Severus and Ron waiting off stage. The tiny Professor Flitwick nodded and Severus turned around to Hermione.

"This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing

A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing

Pity comes too late

Turn around and face your fate!"

Now Hermione was turned to him and he forcefully placed a veil on her head atop the curls.

"An eternity of this before your eyes!"

Hermione looked at him and solemnly shook her head.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now

It's in your soul that the true distortion lies!"

Severus then spoke as Ron came on stage right by the gate, "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest, Sir!"

"- Raoul!"

"This is indeed an unparalleled delight

I had rather hoped that you would come

And now my wish comes true

You have truly made my night!"

Hermione Was now grasped rather possessively around the waist by Severus, and she was quite sure he was not acting.

Ron now sang in his surprisingly good voice.

"Free her

Do what you like, only free her

Have you no pity?"

During Ron's solo Severus had let go of Hermione and had walked closer to Ron.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea."

"Please, Raoul, it's useless."

"I love her

Does that mean nothing?

I love her

Show some compassion."

"The world showed no compassion to me!

"Christine...

Let me see her."

"Be my guest, sir...

Monsieur, I bid you welcome"

He now looked at Hermione and motioned to her as he approached Ron even more.

"Did you think that I would harm her?

Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?"

He wrapped a rope around Ron brining him so that his back was flush up against he gate.

"Order your fine horses now.

Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes

Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine.

He walked over to Hermione still with a firm grasp on the rope and with Ron (fake) choking on the other end.

"Start a new life with me

Buy his freedom with your love!

Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!

This is the choice,

This is the point of no return!"

Ron was shaking his head telling her to say no but Hermione began to cry as she sang,

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate,

Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"

Ron let a solitary tear slip down his cheek as he sang,

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive

I did it all for you, and all for nothing..."

Hermione let her voice ring out now,

"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered."

Snape sang,

"Too late for turning back, Too late for prayers and useless pity"

Ron,

"Say you love him, and my life is over!

Snape sang,

"All hope of cries for help, No point in fighting

For either way you choose,

You cannot win"

Ron sang,

"Either way you choose,

he has to win"

Severus sang,

"So do you end your days with me

Or do you send him to his grave?"

Biterly Ron san,

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

Sounding confused and alone Hermione sang out,

"Angel of Music...

Who deserved this?

Why do you curse mercy?"

At the same time Snape sang,

"Past the point of no return...

The final threshold...

His life is now the prize which you must earn!"

And still at the same time that Hermione and Snape sang Ron Sang,

"Christine say no!

Don't throw your life away for my sake!

I fought so hard to free you..."

Every one looked at each other now. And Hermione sang,

"Angel of Music... you deceived me…"

Then she spoke, "I gave you my mind blindly."

In a biting tone Severus snapped,

"You try my patience,

Make your choice!"

As Hermione looked at Severus she walked over to him and sang.

"Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you,

You are not alone..."

As she stood on her tiptoes they kissed. It was their second onstage kiss and Hermione felt the passion fill the stage as Severus wooed her with his skill. No doubt Ron was behind her practically gagging.

"Scene."

As Severus untied Ron Hermione noticed that there was evident friction between the two. True they weren't known to have the best report together, but for the past few weeks they had at least held off on their childish hatred and allowed practices to commence in peace. But now, Hermione felt that all of that was going to change, because Ron had defiantly realized something was there between Hermione and Severus.


	14. Finding and Loosing

AN: Okay its been forever since my last update sorry about that but Freshman year in High School and taking way to many AP and Pre AP courses to count along with on collage level Biology class that there is only one other freshman and the rest are all seniors. So there has been just absolutly no time to write creativly speaking. Okay now to the usual things that I need to say like... I dont own the characters or the Phantom quotes. enjjoy and reviews are loved. Happy Christmas every one!

* * *

Chapter 14

Finding and Loosing 

Hermione walked through the Gryffindor common room when Ron and Harry cornered her. Before this she had had plans on meeting Severus at his office, he had no idea on what his young little girl friend was planning I can assure you. However as was mentioned earlier Harry and Ron put a bit of a damper on Hermione's plans.

Ron grabbed her shoulder and pushed her up against the wall while Harry pointed his wand into her ribs.

"Harry James Potter, you remove that wand from my rib cage this instant or if you had any plans on reproducing they will be out of reach. If you catch my drift. And Ronald Weasley you take your grimy callused hand off of my shoulder this instant or you will share in Harry's painful fate," Hermione hissed in a rather Snape like manner. 'If he were here right now he'd be laughing. Merlin how I love that laugh,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I will not move my hand, Hermione, until you tell us what exactly has been going on between you and that greasy-bat!" Ron was clearly serious about this and there was no way in hell that either of them were moving until they got exactly what they were looking for… exactly.

"Ronald, honestly your tactics are a bit juvenile don't you think. If you wished to know what exactly is going on between Severus and I you just should have asked. I would have told you."

Harry and Ron gave Hermione looks of utter bewilderment as they loosened their grips on either Hermione or their wand in Ron's case both.

"You… you would have?" Ron asked.

"Of course she wouldn't! Ron if there was anything going on between them Hermione would have the brains enough to not tell us anything. For Merlin's sake, she's been through a war she knows when to tell what to tell and when not to tell what should not be known."

"Severus and I are seeing each other," Hermione stated in a rather matter-o-fact manner. This caused the boys to completely let go of Hermione and take a step backwards. "Yes, that's right. Your bat of the dungeons is my Romeo or rather I should say my Phantom. And now if you will excuse me I was only just about to go and see him so that we could snog each other senseless."

The boys couldn't move they only stood where they were stock still as Hermione walked away and out of the portrait hole. She had only one person on her mind… Severus the man she planned on staying with for the rest of eternity, for she was sure that he was the one she was destined to be with until the day she died.

He was sitting at his desk when a soft knocking awoke him from the trance he was in.

"Who is it?"

"'Say you love me every waking moment… Turn my head with talk of summer time.'"

Severus opened the door for Hermione. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. "Severus, Harry and Ron know about us that is."

He let go of her small hand. "What do you mean they know."

"I mean they know that we are together and they probably realize that there is no tearing us apart. I love you and I don't care what they think. I love you with all my heart and soul and you're the only person that I could ever see myself with… ever." They kissed and Hermione felt him tangle his large hand in her mass of curls.

"I love you too, Hermione."

That night Hermione slept in the same room as her love. That night Hermione lost something in Severus Snape's rooms that no matter how hard any one looked for they would never be able to find it.


	15. Its Okay to Admit Love, Dear

New Chapter up!!! Yeah I am back on track!!! Happy boxing day everyone! Hope this chapter is good. The next will probably be the last chapter.

BTW I dont own the characters nor the musical.

* * *

Chapter 15

Its Okay to Admit Love, Dear

Weeks latter the cast of Hogwarts' production of The Phantom of the Opera took their final bow on stage and as the cast hugged each other back stage Dumbledore cornered Severus and Hermione.

"Yes Head Master, can we help you?" Hermione asked.

A twinkle in his eyes let the couple know that they were in for it because he obviously knew something about them. "Actually Miss Granger, you and Severus can help me quite a bit in this matter of business. I have heard from two anonymous students and one professor who would wish to remain anonymous that the two of you have gotten rather close in the course of the last few months. Does this sound correct?"

Severus was the first to speak with anger etched into his eyes and face, "Albus, how in the world could you say that? I assure you that there is nothing between Miss Granger and my-"

"Severus, how can you stand there and say that in front of me? We all know that you are talking out your arse," Hermione hissed at Severus from between her teeth.

"Now, Severus, Miss Granger admits to being in a relationship with you. Do you admit to being in a relationship with her?" That damn twinkle was back in his eyes.

Severus looked at Hermione and saw her pleading eyes looking back at him. He knew there was no denying it, for if he did the ring that he had bought to give to her at her graduation would go to waste.

"Yes Head Master, Hermione and I are in a relationship. And we do not intend on separating if that is what you came to tell us that we must do then you can leave us be."

A wry smile spread across the old man's wrinkled features. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort. I merely came to find the truth. Know that you both have my blessing in this relationship of yours. I hope you are both very happy." Dumbledore turned on his heel and headed over to the rest of the cast to congratulate them on a wonderful run.

"Did that really just happen?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. She looked up at Severus who was still sporting the deformed makeup from his Phantom costume she did the best to suppress a giggle.

"Hey what are you laughing at? Hmm mocking a teacher Miss Granger? I see. I do believe that that is warrant for a detention in my office tonight at nine o'clock sharp. Do you understand?" He leaned in close to Hermione and she smelt the make up and perspiration that dripped from him slightly from the heat of the stage and now the sheer heat emanating from both their bodies.

Hermione looked into his eyes and nodded, "I understand professor. Is there anything that you wish me to bring with me?"

"That green green dress you wore to bed last week," Severus whispered into Hermione's ear so that only she could hear.

"I think I can arrange that, Sir. I love you, Severus. You know that?"

"Yes Hermione, I know that. I love you too, dear."

They slipped out of back stage only to be berated by a swarm of fans at the stage door waiting for their signatures.

"This may take a while. Nine thirty okay, Severus?" Hermione asked under her breath.

"I don't know, Miss Granger, I may have to deduct points. That is unless you please me during your detention."

"I'll see that I do that, Dear."


	16. What a Detention

This Chapter has alot of speaking so its on the short side but it is a really pivitol chapter if you ask me. And definatly one of the last chapters of the story. The next one will very possibly be the last. I do not own the charaters.

* * *

Chapter 16

What a Detention

"So Severus, that was good for me. Was it good for you?" Hermione whispered to her love as she nestled against his bare chest.

"Perfect, Dear, it was perfect," Severus murmured into Hermione's loose curls.

"I'm glad." Hermione snuggled closer and began to fall asleep, but just before that sleep claimed her Severus began to kiss up her shoulder and was on her neck when she giggled and asked, "Severus, it's late. We just spent most if not all of our combined magical and physical energy. Why in the name of Merlin are you starting back up with foreplay?"

"Because, I have a question to ask you and obviously I cant ask you this question if you are asleep. After all, I would like an audible answer instead of a murmur or silence from my sleeping lover," Severus replied in a whisper.

Hermione rolled over in the bed so that she was now facing Severus and looking into his eyes that held the secrets of his dark past. "Ask me anything, Severus. Anything."

"Anything?" Severus asked. The mere idea almost daunting to him, he got off of the bed and grabbed his dressing robe wrapping it around him and tying it. He walked over to the desk and grabbed a small crimson box from within the top drawer then he walked back to Hermione, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed covering her self in the dark green bed spread. Severus got down on one knee and grabbed one of Hermione's hands and said, "Now, I am not going to be terribly upset if you need time to think about this or if you even say no. But, know that if you say yes you will make me eternally happy and in return I shall do the same for you, Hermione."

"Severus, what are you talking about?"

Severus Snape reached into his robe's pocket and took out the little crimson box. Opening it to reveal a beautiful sapphire surrounded my tiny little diamonds and set into a platinum band, he said, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of marring me?"

Hermione looked deep into his eyes to try to decipher the look that she was receiving from him. All she saw was love and sincerity. "Yes Severus, I'll marry you."

He got up off of his knees and slipped the ring onto her finger while he kissed her. "Hermione, you just have made me the happiest wizard in the world. I love you."

"I love you too. Wow, what a detention!" Hermione giggled and Severus reclaimed his new fiancé's lips.

* * *

AN: I got the idea of how Snape proposes to Hermione from "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" its not exactly the same but it does take place in bed and that was how I planned this so I credit Snape's proposal technique from the great movie, "My Big Fat Greek Wedding"!!! 


	17. End of a Fairy Tale

Okay guys here you go The End of a Fairy Tale. I dont own the characters Okay I own two of them but the rest I dont own.

* * *

Chapter 17

The End of a Fairy Tale

Hermione's graduation was wonderful. She of course was valedictorian the honor that she had always deserved. Severus and Hermione's engagement was made public knowledge the week after the graduation when Hermione returned to Hogwarts to see Severus.

"Miss Granger what on Earth are you doing back this soon?" Minerva McGonagall asked Hermione when she saw her at the entrance hall with a trunk filled with clothes and other miscellaneous objects.

"I'm here to move in with my fiancé. Why else would I be here Minerva?" Hermione replied.

"Your fiancé, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked dumbfounded.

Hermione showed her the sapphire ring with the diamonds and the platinum band. "Yes, Minerva, my fiancé. I do believe that you know him. A Slytherin with a keen sense of potion making. Some my call him a prince. Well, at least I do."

"Severus? You are engaged to Severus Snape? What? No…"

"Yes, I am. And now if you don't mind I am going to his private chambers to unpack my stuff and move in. Good day, Minerva."

That day was the most self satisfying days in Hermione's life. She was able to finally show the world her true self and she didn't care at all.

Hermione and Severus got married that Halloween. Hermione wore the beautiful gown that she had for "Think of Me" in the Hogwarts production of Phantom of the Opera. Severus wore a black tux with a crimson lining. They took the traditional vows and kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

The wedding night, both will tell you, was the best night of their lives and the honeymoon only added to the bliss. They went to Rome, and then to Egypt, and finally for some odd reason Transylvania (this was presumably for research reasons for a potion project they were going to undertake.)

As soon as they returned to Hogwarts they found out that a dream that they knew could have taken months or years to achieve happened in the course of a three week honeymoon. Hermione had gone to Saint Mongos for her yearly check up and that's when they told her that the newly wed status of her and Severus' marriage was going to have a very load duo entering it. And I am not talking about them having to watch the Weasley twins. Oh no, its more like in nine months they were going to have to take care of the Snape twins. Yes, Hermione Jane Granger Snape (say that ten times fast) was going to be a mother of twins at the age of nineteen and Severus Snape was going to be the father. Mr. I-hate-children-with-a-burning-passion-even-though-I-educate-about-a-thousand-of-them-a-year was going to be the very happy father of twins.

The nine months of Hermione's pregnancy went well. Nothing she did was not watched closely by either her husband, or Ginny Weasley, or Ronald Weasley, or Harry Potter, or Minerva McGonagall, or oh well you probably figured out that basically everyone that Hermione knew that cared about her was closely watching her to make sure that nothing happened to her or the twins.

One night during Hermione's eighth month Severus and Hermione were talking to the babies when the question of names came up.

"Okay, Sev, so we know that one is defiantly a girl and the other is defiantly a boy so how about you name our daughter and I name our son. How's that sound?"

"Fine by me," Severus said. A few minutes passed where nothing was said. Then finally Severus broke the silence, "So what are you thinking?"

"I have no idea what to name our son. How about you?"

"No clue for our daughter's name. You know maybe we should chose names together."

"Perfect… Aria."

"What?"

"Aria for our daughter. It's a beautiful name don't you think?"

"Yes, its beautiful but what on Earth does it mean?"

"I think it means melody. I thought it apropos what with the way our relationship started last year."

Severus kissed his young wife and smiled at her cleverness. "I agree Aria it is. And how about Vincent for our son."

"Meaning victory. I love it. So Aria and Vincent it is."

Severus kissed his wife on her lips and then twice on her swollen abdomen.

A little less then a month later Aria and Vincent Snape were born, and with them the start of a new beginning for Severus and Hermione Snape.

But that is another fairy tale altogether.

* * *

AN: This was a joy and it was my little baby my biggest project I have ever undertaken I hoped you liked it I loved writing it. Review and if you want a sequal I may be able to work things out. 

Mellie


End file.
